


Mae ateb ddim yn gyda gwyddoniaeth!

by lwcibarton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Present Tense, Science Bros
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwcibarton/pseuds/lwcibarton
Summary: Mae peiriant gwerthu yn drwg.Neu"Ydw," mae Tony yn dweud. "Dw i'n cofio nawr, ond wnes i ddim yn meddwl bod y shawarma'r holl arian."





	Mae ateb ddim yn gyda gwyddoniaeth!

Mae Tony yn gwylio’r peiriant gwerthu yn ddig. “Dim ond moyn yfed rhywbeth.” Mae'r peiriant gwerthu wedi bwyta ei arian a'r sefyllfa yn rhyfedd iawn: mae fo ddim yn ganddo fwy... mae cerdyn Tony ddim yn gweithio ar y slot darn arian.

"Dw i wedi dweud mae'n ni ddim yn byw yn 'cashless society'," mae Bruce yn dweud.

"Da iawn i gwneud i mi deimlo'n dda," mae Tony yn dweud. "Oes gen ti darnau arian?"

"Does ddim," mae Bruce yn dweud. "Dw i wedi prynu'r shawarma a mae'r siop shawarma ddim yn licio cerdynau. Wyt ti'n cofio?"

"Ydw," mae Tony yn dweud. "Dw i'n cofio nawr, ond wnes i ddim yn meddwl bod y shawarma'r holl arian."

"Edrychwch, gallwn mynd i siop a prynu cola newydd," mae Bruce yn dweud.

Mae Tony yn ei anwybyddu. "Jarvis, haciowch yr peiriant."

"Syr, mae'n edrych yn bod yn methiant mecanyddol," mae Jarvis yn dweud yn clust Tony. "Mae'r hacio'n bosibol ond dw i ddim yn meddwl yn bydd yn gweithio."

"Wyt ti wedi dria pwyso yr botwm 'dychwelyd darn arian'?" mae Bruce yn gofyn.

Mae Tony yn pwyso'r botwm a'r darnau arian yn cwympo mas. "Dw i wedi meddwl am hynny."

"Nid ydych wedi meddwl o gwbl," mae Bruce yn dweud. "Wyt ti mynd i dria eto?"

"Nac ydw," mae Tony in dweud, "gadewch i ni fynd i'r siop."


End file.
